Crushes
by KatnissPeetaLover
Summary: Clary Fairchild is the schools soccer star. Jace Wayland is the school jock and player. Jace has liked Clary for a long time, but Clary hates Jace. Can Jace get Clary to fall for him? Or will he be the one with the broken heart in the end?
1. Chapter 1

I was attempting to dodge all the kids in the hallway. _God bless it, this would be so much easier if I was taller! _I thought to myself.

God, my whole life would be easier if I was taller! Or maybe this would be easier if Izzy was here, but noooo, she just had to get sick! Izzy was my best friend, and she was really tall, I mean REALLY tall. But not only was she my best friend, tall and beautiful, she was Jace Waylands sister. Uhgg! I just wanted to murder that boy! He was so arrogant and self-centered! Not only was he the schools most popular guy, he was also a huge player and had all the girls falling for him. Except me.

Suddenly I ran into a wall, or so I thought. My books went everywhere and I fell. I started cursing under my breath while I tried to pick up all my books. I looked up to see what, or shall I say who, tripped me. _Speak of the devil. _I thought. Jace Wayland was standing there starring down at me.

"Watch where your going, midget!" He said with that stupid smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and went back to picking up my books.

"Yeah, whatever." I said then muttered under my breath, "Ass."

"What did you just call me?" He looked at me as if I had four eyes.

"Aww, was that the first time little Jace has been insulted? Well, believe me, it won't be the last." I said when I stood up, the I stalked off to my locker.

My next class was music, which is one of my better classes, considering I was choosen for that class. Only kids with a special musical talent was allowed into that class. The only down side to it was that Jace and my ex-boyfriend Connor, were in that class also. I had a lot of batter classes, such as Gym, Art, Music, and Science.

I made my way to my music class, the only reason I was allowed into the class was because I could play the piano and guitar very well and I could sing too.

When I went into the class, I immediatly felt Connors eyes watch me stalk over to my desk. I hated Connor now. His, face, name, everything that related to him. He was a jerk, my first real heartbreak.

~Flashback~

_Connor treated me so well, like he truly loved me. He would walk me home everyday after school, wipe away my tears when I was upset. But one night when I was over at his house, we were making out in his room, and he started trying to take it to the next level, he slipped his hand up my shirt and I pulled away and told him to stop. But he didn't stop._

_"Clary, what's wrong? We have been dating for four months now, I think we should take it to the next level." _

_"Connor, I'm just not ready for that yet. Please respect my choice." _

_"No girl has ever rejected me this." He said._

_My head snapped into his direction, "What? You've did- I can't believe you Connor! Well news flash, I am not one of your little sluts! I am not going to give up my virginity until I know that I am ready! You know what, I am just going to go. Bye Connor." I said, but he grabbed my wrist_

_"Clary, wait, I love you. Please don't leave."_

_"Connor just stop! I shouldn't have been so stupid to think I could ahve changed your player ways. I know now, that you were going to use me. It's over. Goodbye Connor." I ripped my wrist out of his grip and ran to the front door crying, when I opened the door, it was pouring out. But I ran anyway._

End Flashback~

Our music teacher, Mr. Waters, started passing out our grades we got on our last project. We had to find a song that fit us and sing it infront of the whole class, well that is if you were one of the kids who sang, which I was, most of us were. I sang 'Nobody's Home' By Avril Lavigne, and got an A+.

"Okay, class, for you homework, you will write a song that is about your last big heartbreak, whether its a relationship you had with a student or something else, I don't care. It is due tomorrow, you may start working now.

Oh, how I had the perfect thing in mind for this! I worked for the rest of class, until the lunch bell rang and we were dismissed from class.

I almost ran to lunch. I really wanted to see my brothers, who were twins and a year older than me. I now what your thinking, how can you have the same lunch as your brothers if they are a year older than you? Well, I skipped 8th grade, so we were in the same grade.

I sat at our usual lunch table, before I saw Sebastian and Jon walking my way. Seb had black hair, and Jon had white-blonde hair. It's kind of funny how different they look even though they are twins. But we all look really akward standing next to each other and when we tell people we are siblings, they almost choke because we look so different.

"Hey Clare-bear!" said Jon. I was about to answer when I looked over at Seb and the apple that was on his tray was slipping off and considering he was holding 2 water bottles in one hand and his lunch tray in the other, he was struggling not to drop the apple. I started laughing so had it hurt. He looked so stupid!

His apple was plumeting to the floor, when I gained enough strength to reach out and catch it. But I was still laughing.

"Thanks, Clary." Seb said.

"No problem, anyway, are you guys going to be able to make it to my socce game tonight?" I asked. That's another thing, I am captian of the girls soccer team.

"Yeah." They say in unison.

"Okay, does anyone know if Luke can come or not?" I ask. Luke is our adoptive father.

"He said he couldn't make it to this game, but thats why I made sure I could go to it." Says Jon. My brothers were very protective of me, and they always made sure they could go to anything special I had, like soccer games, and all that stuff.

"Okay. I'm am soo freaking excited for tonight! We haven't had a game in a week, and I want to get on that field soo bad!" I exclaim. I love soccer. I play center forward.

"Well do you have much homework tonight, 'cause your screwed if you do!" Says Seb. I look at him as if he has lost his mind, he sees this and says, "What?" I throw my empty water bottle at him, which nails him right on the fore head.

"They never give much homework on a sport night! You know that!" I shout at him.

I can tell he is going to say something else but is cut off by the bell. Uhgg, lunch is over, and now I have math.

~After School~

Me and my team are all in the locker rooms getting ready for the game. I am chatting away with my friend Maia, who is our left forward, about school while I am putting on my soccer gear on.

"Mr. Waters is having us write a song, but that will be no problem for me, I already have most of it done, I just have to do the guitar notes, then I'll be good." I say.

Maia is about to say something when coach come in and tells us to get on the field for warm ups.

~Jaces POV~

I always attend the girls soccer games. Clary is far to special to miss. Ahhh, Clary, I have been in love with that girl ever since I saw that she skipped 8th grade, meaning she was in my grade.

I take a seat near all my best friends, Carter, Turner, Blace, and Connor. I wantedto murder Connor a few months ago, when I found out he broke Clarys heart, but I didn't. I don't even understand why Connor bothers to come to her events, she absolutly hates him. He wouldn't tell anyone what happened between them, but everyone knows it was something bad because Clary wasn't her usual fun self after that weekend, and her brothers came very close to beating the crap out of Connor.

The guys are talking about what they think the score will be, but I am to busy watching Clary do warm-ups on the field. She was stretching but now she is practicing scoring. She has a hard kick for such a small person.

"Jace, who do you think will win? Well acually nevermind that, everyone knows that we will win, especially with Clary, Maia, and CeCe on the team. But what do you think the score will be?" asks Blace.

"Some high number to some low number." I answer.

"Ha. Very funny. Clary looks pretty hot in her uniform. Well, I take that back, she looks hot on a daily basis, but she looks extremly hot in her soccer uniform." says Carter while checking out Clary. I mentally agreed with Carter.

Just then, a whistle is blown, indicating that the game was about to start. I watched as the girls took their places. Clary center forward, Maia left forward, and that was all the names of the girls I knew on the team. I had met all of then before, but I couldn't remember any of their names.

Within the first 8 minutes our team already had 2 goals, both scored by Clary. This will be interesting.

~After the game~ Clarys POV

We ended up winning the game 10 to 3. Pretty easy win if you ask me. I went and changed into my school clothes in the locker room and walked out to find Seb and Jon standing by the door waiting for me.

"Hey Clare-bear! Great game! I can't believe you scored 7 of those 10 goals! Wait, no I take that back, I acually can believe that." says Jon. I laugh and we head to the car.

When we get home I take a shower and put on a pair of short shorts and one of my mothers old T-shirts. I grab my book bag and my guitar and work on my song for 2 hours before I have made it perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

~Clarys POV~

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-._ I cut off my alarm clocks shrill screaming and got up and jumped into the shower.

I got out and went to my closest and pulled out a light blue tank top, ripped skinny jeans, and a gray T-shirt that has a cut on the saide and is tied. But I have to wear the tank top because with it being tied, it shows some of my stomach. On the front it says 'DANGER'. It's my favorite shirt. I throw the outfit on and put on a light amount of mascara, then put on my black Converse. I grab my book bag and my electric guitar and I go down stairs for breakfast.

Luke is making waffles, when I get downstairs.

"You seem very happy today. What's up?" Luke asks.

"Nothing, I'm just really excited for music class today." I say

"Why?" Luke asks again.

"Well, we had to write a song and I kind of wrote mine about Connor. And he's in my music class, and we have to perform the song in front of the class..." I trail off

"Well, he better be scared senseless." says Jon from the table.

"Who better be scared senseless?" Asks Seb when he is coming into the kitchen.

"Connor. I wrote a song about him. And on top of it, I'm singing it in front of my music class."

Seb laughs and Jon joins in. "When will breakfast be ready? We have to leave in 10 minutes." says Jon.

"Right about... now." Luke walks over to the table and sets the waffles on the table. And us, being teenagers and all, attack the plate of waffles.

~Music Class~

When I arrive to music class, I see everyone is looking at me and my electric guitar. I take a seat right as the bell rings.

"Okay class, we will start presenting now." Mr. Waters announces. He scans the room and his eyes land on my. "Clarissa, would you like to go first?" I nod and walk to the front of the class with my guitar in hand.

~Jaces POV~

Clary comes into class holding an electic guitar. This will be good.

"Okay class, we will start presenting now." says Mr. Waters then looks around the room for his favorite student. Clary. "Clarissa, would you like to go first?"

A smirk appears on her face when she nods. What does she have planned. I look to Connor who is one seat to my right. He looks nervous. I wonder...

Clary starts to play her guitar, at a slow pace. Then she starts to sing with her beautiful voice.

_You held my hand and walked me home, I know._

_Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this, it made me go ohh ohh._

_You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?_

_Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love. Guys are so hard to trust._

_Did I, not, tell you you, that I'm not like that girl, the one who gives it all away. Yeah, ohh._

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?_

_Did you think that it was something I was gonna do, and cry?_

_Don't try to tell me what to do._

_Don't try to tell me what to say._

_You're better off that way, yeah._

_Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck, will get you in my pants. I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget. I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot but I'm really upset. Get outta my head, get off of my bed, yeah that's what I said._

_Did I, not, tell you that I'm not like that girl. The one who throws it all away._

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time. Did you think that it was something I was gonna do, and cry. Don't try to tell me what to do._

_Don't try to tell me what to say._

_You're better off that way, yeah._

_This guilt trip that you put me on won't mess me up, I've done no wrong._

_Any thoughts of you and me have gone away. _

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time._

_Did you think it was something I was gonna do, and cry._

_Don't try to tell me what to do._

_Don't try to tell me what to say._

_You're better off that way, yeah._

_I'm better off alone anyway._

Well, Clary is lucky our teacher let's us express a lot of emotion in our songs, meaning we are aloud to say just about anything we want to in our songs, even a small amount of cuss words...

The song wouldn't have really meant anything to me, if Clary hadn't been starring at Connor the whole time, meaning the song was addressed to him. And if I heard the song correctly, the reason they broke up was because Connor tried to get in her pants. Ohh, that boy should be dead! He may be one of my best friends, but seriously! How dare he try and do that to my poor Clary!

Wait, did I just call her mine?

Yeah, I know, I am also a player, and I go through girls like a box of cheese sticks, but I don't even attempt to get in their pants.

Well, that song certainly had an impact on Connor, his face was priceless.

I didn't pay any attention to any of the other singers in the class, I was trying to decode Clarys expression.

Just as the bell rang signaling lunch, the teacher announced that the ones who didn't perform today will be doing so tomorrow. Good, because I didn't write mine. I am going to have a talk with Connor. We walk to lunch together in silence until I can't take it any longer.

"So, I take it the reason she broke up with you was because you tried to get into her pants?" I say/ask.

He doesn't have time to answer because we got to lunch table and the rest of the guys heard some of what I said.

"Who tried to get into whose pants?" asks Turner.

"Well, I found out why Clary broke up with Connor." Connor gives me this look then gets up and stomps off.

"Really? What happend? Talk!" exclaims Blace.

"Well, today in music class Clary wrote a song and when she sung it she was looking directly at Connor the whole time. Anyway, the song pretty much explained that Connor tried to get in her pants and that kind of stuff." I say.

All of my friends mouths drop to the floor. "He got into her pants?" asks Nick.

"I said tried, not did, tried. So no." I say. We talk about it a little longer then the bell rings. Uhgg, I have english, which is the only class I don't have with Clary. Then I have health, which I do have with Clary, and both of her brothers.

~Health Class~

When I walk into Health, I see Clary talking to her brothers who sit in the desks behind her. In health, for some reason, we have the desks that hold two people so we have 'health partners'. Clary sits in the second row back and I sit in the front, my health partner is my friend Nick. Clarys is Maia but she is talking to this kid named Simon who sits to her left.

The bell rings and the teacher come to the front of the room.

"Okay class, we are starting a whole new unit today. This unit is child abuse. Now, there is someone in this class who used to be subject to child abuse. I have gotten permission to use them for an example, but first I would like them to explain what has happened to them."

Everybody looks around the room for that person, but I see Clary go stiff and go completley pale.

"Would you come up now." The teacher, Mrs. Nelson, says.

I see movement out of the corner of my eye and see Sebastian and Jon getting up, the walk over to Clary, she looks up at them and then gets up and they walk to the front of the room.

"Now, umm, who has heard of Valentine Morgenstern?" asks Sebastian. Everybody raises their hands. "Well, he was our father. What you have heard, was what he did to his wife, but what most of you haven't heard, was what he did to his daughter." At that, Clary stiffens and goes even more pale. I can't believe what I am hearing. Some people gasp, some lee their jaws drop, others go wide-eyed.

"Neither Sebastian or I have been abused, only Clary was." says Jon. "Now, we agreed to tell everyone what happened. So here we go."The teacher turns off the lights and turns on the overhead. "When Clary was eight and we were nine, our father murdered our mother. But before she died, our father cleaned her up enough to look like she died in her sleep. But he wanted more, he started to beat Clary.

"When she was eleven, our father was going farther with the beating than he usually did. And Jon and I cared about our sister more than anything, and we still do, but we had to do something, so while Clary was being beaten with a baseball bat, we came up with a plan. I would jump on our dads back to distract him from Jon and Clary while Jon called the police.

"We went through with the plan, and Jon got ahold of the police but our dad had thrown me against a wall and I blacked out for about a minute. And when I opened my eyes, out dad was chasing Jon around, so I got up and crawled to Clary, but she was in a puddle of her own blood. And when I got closer, I saw our father had put a knife in she stomach." Sebastian looked at Clary and she looked back with question in her eyes, and Sebastian just nodded.

Clary lifted up her shirt a little to show her stomach that had a long scar.

"Clarys eyes were closing and I thought I lost her, her eyes fully closed right before the door busted down, and police and doctors ran into the house, the doctors picked up Clary and took her inside the ambulance and we went with her while our father was arrested." finished Sebastian. Then Jon started talking.

"We were put into eight different foster homes in one year before our mothers best friend, Luke took us in." Jon starts to put pictures on the overhead. "These are pictures of Clary in the hospital after we were taking from our father." The over head shows a young girl who has multiple bruises, and they are purple, green, yellow, and many other colors. I look at Clary, she looks distant, like she was having a flashback but she still looked like she was going to puke.

My predictions are almost proved correct, instead of puking, Clary blacks out. But before she hit the ground, Jon catches her.

"Shit! Dammit Seb! I told you it was a bad idea!" exclaimed Jon.

"I didn't know she was going to black out!" Sebastian explains.

"Well I told you something bad was going to come out of his, but nooo you just had to g-"

"Boys! Get her to the nurses office and stop your bickering!" I teacher yelled.

Jon lifts Clary off and takes off towards the nurses office with Seb following close behind. The teacher grabbed some papers off her desk and began to pass them out.

"Anyway, class, if you or somebody you know is being abused, please call the number written on the paper..." I ignored the teacher and jumped out of my seat and walked to the door. I ignored the teacher telling me to sit back down, I had to go and see Clary.

As I walked, very fast may I say, I made a promise in my head.

_ I will make sure I am there for you, Clary. I promise._


End file.
